black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kayo Sudou
Kayo Sudou was a tailor living in Enbizaka, Jakoku and the daughter of the Demon of Envy. Losing her family in a great fire, the devastated young woman agreed to swap bodies with Ma to start a new life. After learning that the arsonist behind her family's deaths was alive, Kayo began killing his family in turn while feigning insanity. History Early Life Kayo was born in Enbizaka, Jakoku in EC 822, the daughter of Nagare and the Demon of Envy in Kagura Octo's body. Living in the family tailor shop, Kayo eventually began helping out with the business in EC 832. Later on, her parents allowed Gakuga Octo to live with them; at some point, Nagare passed away due to endemic disease. With Gakuga pursuing a romance with Kayo, Kagura revealed their relation as cousins; Kayo insisted on continuing their relationship and married Gakuga in EC 838. Shortly after the wedding, Kagura disappeared. Presuming her to be dead, Kayo took over the tailoring business. Later that year, Kayo and Gakuga had a son, naming him Ren. At some point, Kayo became acquainted with her neighbor Yuka Musubi as well as Mei Miroku, taking work orders from the latter. Personality and Traits Kayo was a strong but mentally unwell woman. From her early days, Kayo was dauntless in the face of adversity, such as in her marriage to Gakuga despite her family's disapproval, and she was similarly cool-headed even in the most dire of circumstances. This even carried on to being calm in the event of her execution and only afraid when she found herself unable to die. She was similarly extremely dedicated, whether it was in work or in carrying out her vengeance, and was capable of carrying out elaborate deceptions without faltering. In normal circumstances, Kayo was notably good-natured, well-mannered, and cared deeply about her neighbors and friends in Enbizaka. Although she became envious of others' families after the fire, Kayo nonetheless resisted her own feelings and to the end was regretful of how her actions had frightened the rest of the town's inhabitants, completely accepting of her own execution. Similarly she kept the true reason she killed Kai a secret in order to save Enbizaka from retribution by the Crimson Robed Masses. Despite this, she was not above murder in the name of revenge or jealousy, although sincerely apologetic to her innocent victims. Kayo's strength was at odds with her mental illness and the envy magic within in her, however. Utterly traumatized by the fire that killed her beloved family, Kayo developed complexes towards it to escape reality, which at various points that caused her to have difficulty discerning reality from fantasy. This manifested in her shame over her "burns", a terror of fire, and projecting onto other people as being her husband and son. This difficulty with facing reality in one timeline led her to succumb completely to her envy and kill out of these delusions rather than out of vengeance. She continued to struggle with her delusions even while having times where she was forced to face the truth otherwise. Skills and Abilities Kayo was a skilled and fast-working seamstress, known for her high quality tailoring and capable of handling twice her workload in helping out Mei Miroku. She similarly had a good head and was skilled in planning and deception, leading to her being able to commit her murders unnoticed. Kayo was also proficient with wielding even her tiny sewing scissors as weapons, murdering all the Miroku women with ease even when Rin tried to best her using the Demon of Pride. Although it did not affect most of her cognitive skills, Kayo had difficulty discerning fact from fantasy as a result of her trauma, although she put aside her delusions at points when faced with strong, hard facts. Additionally, after receiving Lukana Octo's body Kayo was capable of having prophetic dreams and could use them to track others. Due to her lineage as the daughter of the Demon of Envy, Kayo also was unable to be killed except by the power of another demon of sin, healing quickly from all other wounds; it also made her skilled with blades despite having no form of training. Relationships Kai Miroku: Kayo's victim. Initially projecting her dead husband onto Kai, Kayo was overjoyed to see her "loved one" alive again. After learning of Kai's role in her family's death, however, the tailor snapped out of her projection and desired to have revenge against him, taking his family members away as he had to her before finally killing the man. Mei Miroku: Kayo's victim. On the surface the two had an amiable relationship, with Kayo often helping Mei with her work and receiving support from her in turn after her family's death. As Kai's wife, however, Kayo saw fit to kill Mei out of revenge towards Kai and murdered her brutally with no remorse. Miku Miroku: Kayo's victim. As Kai's daughter, Kayo saw fit to kill Miku out of revenge towards Kai and murdered her brutally with no remorse, also killing the girl's unborn child as a result. Rin Miroku: Kayo's victim. As Kai's daughter, Kayo saw fit to kill Rin out of revenge towards Kai and murdered her brutally with no remorse, despite having a harmless relationship with the girl otherwise. Lukana Octo: A body Kayo swapped into. Kayo preferred Lukana's body to her own and saw it as a means to start a new life. After obtaining the body through Ma's body swap, Kayo was satisfied with her new appearance and used it to begin anew after the death of her family. Elluka "Ma" Clockworker: A missionary who traded bodies with Kayo. Knowing her as "Elluka Clockworker", Kayo was approached by the apparent Levin missionary in her time of despair and began to trust her with her feelings of envy and inability to move on from her family's death. Accepting her help, she agreed to swap bodies with the sorceress. Kokutan-douji: A local boy. Believing him to be her long-lost son, Kayo treated "Ren" with motherly affection and befriended him. Although it was impossible for Kokutan to be her son, Kayo comforted herself by pretending he was her son even up to her death. Gakuga Sudou: Kayo's real husband. Kayo and Gakuga had a deeply loving relationship as husband and wife, despite often trading sarcastic remarks with him about his constant boasting. Due to this love Kayo was bitterly saddened by his death and dealt with her grief by, initially, projecting Gakuga onto Kai Miroku. Ren: Kayo's son. Kayo loved and deeply cared for her son, and was bitterly saddened by his death. To deal with her grief, the woman often projected her son onto other people with similar traits as the child. Trivia * Kayo's name is written as 禍世 in Japanese kanji, using the kanji for "wickedness" or "calamity" and "world" or "society" respectively. * Her surname, Sudou, is written as 首藤 in Japanese kanji, using the kanji for "head" or "neck" and "wisteria" respectively. * Her name is also derived from the term ストーカーよ (sutookaayo) or "stalker"; when read in its eastern format, Kayo's name becomes "Sudou Kayo" (スドウ＝カヨ). * Kayo is inspired by the Kuchisake-onna, a popular Japanese urban legend of the ghost of a woman mutilated by her jealous husband asking her victims, "Am I beautiful?" before killing them with a pair of scissors; Jakoku, Kayo's native country, is inspired by Japan. * Lukana Octo, Kayo's eventual body, was also a tailor; similarly, Elluka, who inhabited Lukana's body before Kayo, was also mentioned to have a sewing hobby. * Lilian Achenbach is very similar to Kayo; both are serial killers who kill people without remorse, both have skills in sewing, both are normally calm on the outside, and both have a unstable mental state. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Females Category:Characters